Writing Death's Message
Writing Death's Message is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and eleventh case of the game. It is the fifty-seventh case of Berrini and the third case in Queen's End. Plot When Luke and the player discovered that the Mayor had gotten the plans for her scheme from Berrini’s abandoned Queen’s End city archives, the detectives went there to find the body of Markle Metro news reporter Justin Gumeant, his throat punctured by a letter opener. Beatriz had found little information about the victim but Jordan revealed that the victim was working on a news report about Queen’s End. They then found clues to suspect private eye Jasmine Benedict, film editor Ryan Everton and famous actor Julian Finns before Jordan told the duo that he had seen the victim on cameras in the abandoned town square. After they investigated the abandoned town square for clues, they soon found enough clues to suspect budding archeologist Alexander Britton as well local author Lukis Gory (who they met back in the Canyon) who just happened to be writing about Queen’s End as well. They then discovered that Gumeant had publicly made fun of both Ryan and Julian after he exposed them in a failed frame of a movie both were working on. Soon after, a panicking Jasmine came to the team, convinced that someone had wanted to kill her, which turned out to be Alexander, who had accidentally left a trap in the town square. They then discovered that Jasmine had spied on Justin for a long time due to his supposed illegal doings. They also found out about Alexander having accidentally hospitalized the victim after failing to tell him about a temple pit during an interview as well as Lukis’s transcript being revealed to have a dead character based off the victim. Soon, the team found enough evidence to arrest Julian for the murder. Julian denied the evidence until Luke demanded that he confess, making Julian crack and scream at them that the victim had bruised his ego. When Luke asked Julian what he meant, Julian explained, sobbing through his tears that the victim had ruined his life over and over. Julian explained that the victim had made his debut as a newspaper reporter by exposing Julian’s secret visits to a local cabaret, which injured Julian’s reputation. Later, Justin had written about how Julian’s anger had broken Pamela Malandra’s awards trophy, which made Julian look like an embarrassment. Convinced Justin had come to Queen’s End to search for more information on his family, Julian went to the archives, snuck up to Justin from behind and stabbed him in the throat. Convinced Julian had gone mad with egoism, Luke then sent Julian to Judge Marrakchi, who sentenced Julian to life in prison for the brutal murder with psychiatric treatment for his insanity. After Julian’s arrest, Edward fled the headquarters, which led Luke and the player to chase him to the city archives.They soon found Edward, who confessed to have been dating Justin before his death. Luke decided to investigate the archives for anything they could give to Edward as a memoir. While finding something for Edward, they discovered a concealed city model in an archive safebox, that connected to the one they had found previously. This led the detectives to believe that the Mayor was up to something that would change the city’s future. They then decided to investigate the private eye office for any clues on the changes the mayor planned to do in the city, when they found a notepad on the mayor’s plans. After Nikolai revealed that the notes belonged to Jasmine, the private detective revealed that she was investigating the Mayor and why she had ousted the team out of the city. She then explained that she had found out about a laboratory in the district that contained the key to the city’s secrets. They then thanked Jasmine before gifting Edward a pocket watch that contained photos of Edward and Justin, as well Edward with Luke and Jordan. After all the events, Jack Chapman warned them that a political figure in Berrini was helping the Mayor in her schemes and that they would need to be very careful when they went to investigate the laboratory. Summary Victim *'Justin Gumeant' (found with a letter opener in his throat) Murder Weapon *'Letter Opener' Killer *'Julian Finns' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect drinks orange juice *The suspect uses smelling salt Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect drinks orange juice *The suspect uses smelling salt Profile *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect drinks orange juice *The suspect uses smelling salt Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect drinks orange juice *The suspect uses smelling salt Profile *The suspect drinks orange juice *The suspect eats oysters Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats oysters. *The killer drinks orange juice. *The killer uses smelling salts. *The killer has black eyes. *The killer wears a tie. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Archives. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Papers, Victim's Wallet) *Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Magnifying Glass) *Examine Magnifying Glass. (Result: Name Deciphered; New Suspect: Jasmine Benedict) *Ask Miss Benedict about why she's in the archives. (New Crime Scene: Pi Office) *Investigate PI Office. (Clues: Locked Cabinet, Victim's Wallet) *Examine Locked Cabinet. (Result: Faded Folder) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: File Folder; New Suspect: Ryan Everton) *Ask Ryan Everton about who he was having followed. (New Suspect: Julian Finns) *Ask Julian about his collaboration with the victim. *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Folded Threat) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: the killer drinks orange juice) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Letter Opener; Attribute: The killer eats oysters) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned Square. (Clues: Locked Case, Upended Trash Can) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Archeologist's Kit) *Examine Archeologist's Kit. (Result: Name Deciphered; New Suspect: Alexander Britton) *Ask Alexander Britton if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Alexander eats oysters and drinks orange juice) *Examine Upended Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Bottle) *Analyze Bloody Bottle. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses smelling salts; New Crime Scene: Archive Shelves) *Investigate Archive Shelves. (Clues: Faded Transcript, Briefcase Contents) *Examine Faded Transcript. (Result: Transcript Revealed; New Suspect: Lukis Gory) *Ask Lukis Gory about his transcription on Queen's End. (Attribute: Lukis drinks orange juice) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Locked Laptop) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Laptop Unlocked) *Analyze Locked Laptop. (12:00:00) *Ask Ryan Everton about the victim exposing him in a failed movie stunt. (Attribute: Ryan drinks orange juice, uses smelling salts and eats oysters, Julian eats oysters and drinks orange juice) *Ask Julian about being exposed in a failed movie stunt. (Attribute: Julian uses smelling salts) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Jasmine about her fear for her life. (Attribute: Jasmine drinks orange juice, uses smelling salts and eats oysters; New Crime Scene: Abandoned Fountain) *Investigate Abandoned Fountain. (Result: Faded Book, Bloody Bear Trap) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Threatening Message) *Examine Message's Writing. (Result: Victim's Writing) *Ask Lukis about doing a dead character of the victim. (Attribute: Lukis eats oysters) *Examine Bloody Bear Trap. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00) *Confront Alexander about the trap he set. (Attribute: Alexander uses smelling salts) *Investigate PI Desk. (Clues: Trash Can, Paper Tray) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloodstained Canister) *Analyze Smelling Salts Canister. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black eyes) *Examine Paper Tray. (Result: Discarded Sheath) *Analyze Letter Opener Sheath. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Guilt of Innocence (3/7). (No stars) Guilt of Innocence (3/7) *See what made Edward run away. *Investigate Abandoned Archives. (Clues: Locked Safe, Victim's Knapsack) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: City Model) *Analyze City Model. (06:00:00) *Investigate PI Office. (Clue: Drawer) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Handwriting Revealed) *Analyze Handwriting. (03:00:00) *Ask Jasmine Benedict about her notes on the Mayor. (Reward: Burger) *Examine Victim's Knapsack. (Result: Antique Pocket Watch) *Analyze Pocket Watch. (03:00:00) *Gift the pocket watch to Edward. (Reward: Writer's Suit) *See what Jack wants to tell them about the Mayor. (All tasks must be complete; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Queen's End